Picture Them in Love
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: A collection of Elizabeth and Lucky drabbles. They are connected but also non-linear. Happy reading, LL2 fans!
1. Tears, Love, Death

100 Liz and Lucky drabbles. I love Liz/AJ too but have a fine appreciation for LL2! Hope you like this. They are fairly AU and jump around a lot time-wise.

**1 - Tears**

Lucky took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in," said a still-familiar soft feminine voice. Despite the circumstances, a brief smile came to his face thinking how much she sounded the same. He opened the door and walked inside. She looked the same too. Beautiful as always but a lot more sad as if life had given her a good beating.

"Elizabeth," he said softly.

"Lucky!" She cried out. "Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"Should I not have come ...?"

"Are you kidding?! Of course you should have! I've missed you like crazy," she said. He moved closer to her and offered her a little hug.

"Lucky, I'm not going to break," she chided him gently, wrapping her arms around his lean waist and holding onto him tightly for a long moment. Not long enough though in his opinion. Not long enough to compensate for the years he had missed seeing her and touching her; her birthdays he spent alone wishing she was there so he could break out his guitar and sing to her, or the Christmases and other holidays totally devoid of joy or any tacky decorations.

_Not nearly long enough at all._

Finally she let go of him and he walked over to the other side of the bed and reached for her hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, a lot better," she said.

Lucky offered her a little chiding smile. "C'mon, Liz, you can be honest with me. Dad told me you and your husband ... You ..."

"Lost our baby in the train wreck. Yes, yes we did ... But I'm going to be okay. I mean, I am already ..." She attempted a smile but tears were already coursing down her cheeks and belied her words.

"Liz, I'm so -"

"Don't say you're sorry for me please. That's all anyone has been doing since it happened and I am kind of tired of it. I wanted to give my little boy a baby sister so badly ..."

"Elizabeth, is there anything I can say or do to help you feel better?"

Liz just nodded and held out her arms to him. "Hold me, Lucky, just hold me ..."

XoXoXo

**2 - Love**

Lucky looked in the nursery window at the little gurgling beauty - the only one of three boys. At least he assumed they were boys being that they were all swaddled in blue blankets. They were adorable of course but his eyes belonged to the little girl in the room. Seven pounds, seven ounces of pure Elizabeth in her, from her thick crop of chestnut hair to her familiar greenish eyes. Lucky was so glad she had finally come. That Elizabeth now had a baby girl to complete her little family.

Kelly Lee saw him as she passed by and said, "It's time for Liz to feed the little one. Do you want to pick her up and take her to Elizabeth's room?"

Lucky smiled. "I don't know if I should. I mean, she's not -"

"Just pick her up, Lucky, come on."

Lucky walked into the nursery, right over to the little girl's crib with the words "Baby Girl Lansing" on them. The last name gave him pause, of course; it always sort of did because he had always thought he would be the one to put a ring on Liz's finger and give her children. But it was not to be now...

He picked up the little girl and she felt feather light in his arms as he followed Kelly down the hall to Elizabeth's room. Liz had had a long, difficult labor but was sitting up in bed, seeming to expect them. She had a pleasant expression on her face as she watched Lucky follow Kelly inside the room.

"Hey," Elizabeth said, looking right at Lucky. "Thank you for bringing her."

"It was my pleasure," Lucky said and he gently set the little girl down in Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth looked at the little girl with pure unadulterated love on her pretty face.

"God, she's perfect. It's hard to believe Ric and I got so fortunate to have two healthy children."

Lucky shifted from foot-to-foot somewhat anxiously. "Yep."

Somewhere along the way, Kelly had disappeared but they had barely noticed. Elizabeth was too intent on the baby and Lucky was too intent to watch mother and daughter bond.

"What are you going to name her?" Lucky asked. "Never mind. You probably want to wait till Ric gets here."

Lucky knew he had said the wrong thing as her eyes immediately filled with tears. "I'm so -"

"Don't be sorry, Lucky. I just don't think Ric is coming. He's not answered any of my pages or phone calls. I think he just doesn't want to be here ..."

Lucky sighed and touched Elizabeth's cheek. "Then he's a fool, Elizabeth, because if I were him nothing could drag me away from all this ..."

XoXoXo

**3 - Death (Dead)**

"I wish you wouldn't do this, Lucky, I really wish you wouldn't," she said with tears in her eyes as she watched him packing up the last of his belongings.

He looked back at her with tears in his own emerald eyes. "I have to, Elizabeth. I don't know who I am anymore... I mean, I cheated on you with your own sister. The old Lucky, the one I like to believe is still deep down inside of me somewhere, he wouldn't have done that. Ever since I came back from being 'dead' and under Helena's control, I haven't felt like myself. I do different things yet I don't understand why I do them anymore, they don't have meaning. I haven't felt like myself in a really long time and leaving ... that's the only way I'm ever going to find the old Lucky Spencer that I actually used to kind of like."

Elizabeth walked over to him, taking his hands in her own. "We can work on all that, together. We can work our way back because we have a permanent lock, remember?"

"I remember," he said, leaning over and kissing the top of her head. "And we always will but I've got to go. I'm sorry. So sorry."

Before he could change his mind, he had grabbed his duffel bag and headed outside where he had parked a shiny new motorcycle, his one luxury item on his journey to self-discovery. He looked back at the house he had shared with Liz and saw her watching him through the window. He nearly walked back inside and took her in his arms but he knew he couldn't do that. If he was ever going to deserve her again, he had a lot of soul-searching to do.


	2. Shattered, Friendship

_**Short update I know lol But its something!**_

**4 - Shattered**

He broke his arm in a minor car accident. She wants to play nurse to him and he loves the idea. Sort of. Because when she reaches for his hand or is anywhere near him, when she's so close he could reach out and hold her in his arms, he can't quite enjoy it because he's thinking how it's not enough just to be close to her anymore because he wants so much more. He wants to protect her, love her openly, caress her face and kiss her, and do all the things a lover would do for the woman in his life.

But he still doesn't feel worthy. He still doesn't feel he deserves a second chance after everything he's done, after every time he's broken her heart.

Still he can't help but react badly when one day he comes to the hospital to see her on her shift and she tries to break the news to him as gently as she can. She takes his hand and she looks at him in such a way that he knows what she is going to say somehow though he doesn't want to hear it.

"Lucky ... Ric's back ..." She says and his heart drops into his toes. _He's shattered._

* * *

**5 - Friendship**

"Lucky, _Lucky!"_ She cried as soon she heard the fit of his key in the lock. She immediately bolted up from where she had been cowering in a corner during the raging storm. Winter storms in New York were always a bitch but this one had left her beyond rattled.

"Hey, Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Lucky asked as she hurled herself into his arms. She shook against his chest almost violently.

"The storm. It made me –" She could hardly talk; she was sobbing so hard. "Really scared. Every scratch on the roof … I thought it meant He was coming for me." They both knew who "He" was. There was no need for clarification.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not alone. I got here as soon as I could. I am sorry I was away so long. My dad and me got into a shouting match and –"

"It's alright," Liz said. She pulled away from him. "I'm sorry I freaked out like this."

"Don't ever apologize to me."

Elizabeth looked sheepish. "It's just two weeks until Valentine's Day and I'm freaking out. I need to let this go. I'm being stupid."

"Liz, come on. Don't say that. It's barely been a year since it happened."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know but I feel like I should be over it by now."

"There's no time limit on this kind of stuff, I don't think," Lucky said gently. "Tell you what. Why don't I make us some hot tea and build a fire and we'll watch some silly sitcom on the TV? Laugh until our stomachs hurt…" He looked at her nibbling her lip. "What do you say?"

"Well there's a new episode of 'Friends' on tonight…"

Lucky smiled. "Are you still Team Ross and Rachel?"

Elizabeth smiled through her tears. "Yes. A love based on mutual friendship. ..I think I really want that someday. Someday when I'm not so damaged maybe."

Lucky reached out and lightly brushed her cheek with his knuckles. She leaned into his touch. "You're not damaged, Elizabeth, or broken. You're a survivor and please don't forget that."

"When you say that I almost believe it." She gave him an impromptu hug and then moved over to the sofa. She dropped down onto it, curling her tiny legs underneath her. "Lucky?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for being here. Not just tonight but all the time. You saved me in ways you'll never understand."

Lucky nodded and offered her a sheepish smile. Then he was off to make tea as Liz turned on the TV. She felt a lot calmer now; a lot less afraid. Lucky Spencer had that curious effect on her.


End file.
